


Homecoming (Again)

by mar106



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar106/pseuds/mar106
Summary: Lena disappears for a day, then reappears. Everything should be fine, right? But she's been acting oddly... (Tremily)





	Homecoming (Again)

Lena was in shock. She had been gone for days, apparently stuck in the past or a parallel universe, from what little she had told me. An interrupted jump, she said. A glitch in the code. It was different every time. I am beginning to suspect she doesn’t know.  
However, she is here, safe with me. She is home, but she has not relaxed. She has been acting odd as well, more than can be explained by shock. She looks at me sometimes, and looks… wistful? She seems to see someone else in my face, will sometimes start to say something and then stop, as if remembering where she is. One day, as we are lying on the couch, her in my arms for once, I finally ask her what I’ve been wondering since she got back.  
“Lena, what happened?”  
Something in her seems to break and she lets out a choked sob, clutching my hands around her waist.  
“I… I had a life there, Emily. I-”  
“What? How? It was only a few days…” I trail off as she shakes her head, hard.  
“No. Maybe for you it was a few days, but for me it was years. I got a job, fell in love, got married…”  
She feels me tense up as she says that. She turns around in my arms and puts her hands on my shoulders.  
“No, Emily. It... it was you. I fell in love with you. Got married to you. Bought a house with you. Filled it with baubles and laughter and the scent of your amazing baking, love. I-“ she chokes on emotion as fresh tears course down her face, and I can feel my own tears being to flow as well.  
“In that world, the Omnic Crisis never happened. Overwatch never existed. Talon never existed. For the first time in my life, I could take off my accelerator and not float away. Because in that world, I was a normal girl. I got to have a normal life. One day, I decided to take out my chronal accelerator, and finally tell you - tell her my real story. But as soon as I picked it up, boom! I was back here. I-” She breaks down again, burying her face in my shoulder.  
I let her cry for a while. “Lena,” I say through my own tears, “I’m so, so sorry.”  
“No.” Her head shoots up, hands cupping my face. “Never say that. While it might have been great being a normal girl, I have to admit - it was pretty boring.” She chuckles weakly, then gets back to the subject.  
“Besides, now I get to fall in love with you all over again. I’m probably the luckiest girl in the multiverse, getting to spend all my days with the love of my life, twice.”  
She looked at me and her eyes were so full of love that I thought my heart might burst. All I could think to do was kiss her. It was our first proper kiss since she had returned, and oh, was it special. My heart melted and my head spun, and I thought I might faint at Lena’s next words when the kiss ended.  
“I’m home.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including (but not limited to):
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> Note: If you'd rather I not reply to your comment (if, for example, you don't feel up to starting a conversation) then feel free to sign your comment "Whisper" and I will only write "thanks."


End file.
